List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, foreign shows, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows from Viva Television, educational shows, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC-13 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from Viva Sports. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently aired programs 'Primetime drama' 'Local' *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (October 8, 2012-present) *''Esperanza'' (July 2, 2012-present) *''Wansapanataym'' (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, July 17, 2010-present) 'Korean' *''Romance Town'' (October 1, 2012-present) 'Daytime drama' 'Local Weekends' *''Dear Heart'' (1998-2002, July 12, 2010-present) 'Korean' *''Wife Returns'' (September 10, 2012-present) *''Queen and I'' (July 2, 2012-present) 'Taiwanese' *''Fondant Garden'' (July 2, 2012-present) 'Comedy' *''Petra's Panniest'' (June 3, 2012-present) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (October 24, 2011-present) *''WOW!'' (1998-2002, July 15, 2010-present) *''Dalawang Busoy'' (July 5, 2012-present) *''Sabi Mo Nanay'' (July 6, 2012-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''@Annebishowsa'' (July 1, 2012-present) *''KC.com'' (July 7, 2012-present) *''Popstar Diaries'' (July 13, 2010-present) *''Showbiz Star'' (July 2, 2012-present) 'Game shows' *''Fighting Family'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (September 14, 2001-October 2002, June 30, 2012-present) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (November 20, 2000-December 14, 2002, February 25, 2012-present) 'Reality shows' *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (July 1, 2012-present) *''SM Little Stars'' (July 11, 2010-present) *''2NE1 TV'' (September 25, 2012-present) 'Lifestyle' *''Especially 4 U'' (June 30, 2012-present) 'Movie Blocks/Special' *''Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, July 11, 2010-present) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, July 2, 2012-present) 'Music Videos' *''Daily Top 10'' (July 2, 2012-present) 'Talk shows' *''The Jon Santos Show'' (June 30, 2012-present) 'Variety shows' *''I Am Sarah'' (July 1, 2012-present) *''The OPM Show'' (July 2, 2012-present) 'Sports' *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, June 5, 2011-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (2008-present) *''World 10 Ball'' (September 29, 2012-present) 'Animated' 'Japanese' *''Beelzebub'' (June 30, 2012-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, June 30, 2012-present) *''K-On!'' (June 30, 2012-present) 'American' *''Barbie'' (July 12, 2010-present) *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (June 30, 2012-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (November 7, 2011-present) *''Magic Wonderland'' (June 30, 2012-present) *''Polly Pocket'' (November 11, 2011-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Winx Club'' (July 12, 2010-present) Upcoming shows 'Foreign' 'Korean' Previously aired programs 'Local Shows' 'TV Series' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (May 15, 2011-June 25, 2012) *''May Bukas Pa'' (June 6, 2011-June 29, 2012) *''Pinokyo's Time'' (July 2, 2012-October 5, 2012) *''Estudyante Blues'' (July 2, 2012-September 17, 2012) 'Drama Anthology' *''Flames'' (July 14, 2010-June 26, 2012) 'Comedy' *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (1998-2002, July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977-1990, 1996-2002, July 13, 2010-October 20, 2011) 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''All Out with Nicole Hiyala'' (July 17, 2010-September 26, 2011) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' (July 17, 2010-Janaury 14, 2012) *''Chikalectric'' (July 16, 2010-September 30, 2012) *''Daily Top 5'' (July 12, 2010-June 28, 2012) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) 'Game Shows' *''Jr. NBA'' (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, June 6, 2011-June 23, 2012) 'Music Videos' *''Music K-POP'' (July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) *''OPM TV'' (July 13, 2010-June 29, 2012) 'Lifestyle' *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' (July 12, 2010-Septemnber 26, 2011) *''Cristinetopia'' (June 11, 2011-June 23, 2012) 'Reality shows' *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (June 5, 2011-November 10, 2012) *''SM Little Stars'' (July 11, 2010-present) *''2NE1 TV'' (September 25, 2012-present) 'Sports' *''PBA D-League'' (January 1, 2011-June 29, 2012) *''Shakey's V-League'' (May 5, 2012-June 23, 2012) *''Stoplight TV'' (July 17, 2010-September 29, 2011) 'Variety Shows' *''Pop Girls'' (July 11, 2010-June 24, 2012) *''Viva Concerts'' (July 14, 2010-June 27, 2012) 'Movie Blocks' *''Cartoon Premiere Night'' (July 17, 2010-June 30, 2012) *''Now Showing'' (1999-2002, June 7, 2011-June 26, 2012) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (1999-2001, June 9, 2011-June 28, 2012) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (1999-2001, June 6, 2011-June 25, 2012) 'Foreign Shows' 'Sports' *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, June 10, 2011-June 29, 2012) 'Asianovelas' *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (July 2, 2012-September 7, 2012) *''City Hunter'' (October 3, 2011-January 20, 2012) *''Dream High (January 23, 2012-April 13, 2012) *Dream High Season 2'' (July 2, 2012-September 28, 2012) *''The King 2 Hearts'' (April 16-2012-June 29, 2012) *''Summer's Desire'' (February 11, 2012-June 23, 2012) *''Forbidden Love'' (June 4, 2011-October 15, 2011) *''In Time with You'' (October 22, 2011-February 4, 2012) *''The Return of Iljimae'' (April 16, 2012-June 29, 2012) *''Prosecutor Princess'' (January 23, 2012-April 13, 2012) 'Aniamtion' *''Atomic Betty'' (June 11, 2011-June 24, 2012) *''Bratz'' (July 12, 2010-September 26, 2012) *''Grossology'' (July 11, 2010-June 23, 2012) *''Lola & Virginia'' (July 17, 2010-January 15, 2012) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (July 14, 2010-September 28, 2012) *''Pozaman'' (July 11, 2010-June 29, 2012) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (July 15, 2010-January 19, 2012) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (July 14, 2010-September 29, 2012) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (July 13, 2010-September 27, 2012) *''Trollz'' (July 17, 2010-June 24, 2012) 'Animation specials' *''Barbie: A Camping We Will Go'' (July 1, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Revenge of the Trix'' (December 10, 2011) *''Winx Club: The Battle for Magix'' (January 21, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Shadow of Phoenix'' (January 28, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' (April 14, 2012) 'Sports Coverage' *''2011 William Jones Cup'' (August 6-14, 2011) *''2011 PBA Draft'' (August 28, 2011) *''2012 London Olympics'' (July 28, 2012-August 13, 2012) *''2012 PBA Rookie Draft'' (August 19, 2012) *''34th William Jones Cup'' (August 20-26, 2012) *''All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight'' (July 7, 2012) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley Boxing Fight'' (May 14, 2011) *''Pacquiao vs. Marquez Boxing Fight'' (November 15, 2011) *''Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley'' (June 12, 2012) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''NBA Playoffs'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''NBA Finals'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''Nonito Donaire vs. Omar Narvaez Boxing Fight'' (November 8, 2011) *''PBA Dream Game 2012'' (2012) *''PLDT All-Star Basketball Challenge'' (July 21, 2012) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (2011-present) *''Ring Kings: Cotto Vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight'' (May 8, 2012) *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''Smart Ultimate All-Star Weekend'' (2011) *''Welcome to the Future Double Header: Nonito Donaire vs. Wilfrido Vasquez Boxing Fight'' (February 7, 2012) *''World Open 10 Ball Championship'' (2011-present) 'TV Specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Miss Universe'' (2010-present) *''Sarah G. Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''Wellcome Viva-TV'' (June 30, 2012) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Viva-TV *List of Philippine television shows *Viva Entertainment *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Innovative fare for Viva-TV *Viva-TV Corporate Profile *Viva-TV beefs up primetime lineup *Korean Dramas Premiere on Viva-TV *Viva Entertainment turns 31st year *TV stars beef up IBC *Orly Mercado pulls Channel 13 to No. 4 *Viva-TV goes Anime this 2012 *A Interesting cast of 'Petrang Kabayo' *Pilot episode of 'Sabi Mo Nanay' References External links *IBC-13 at Telebisyon.net Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Viva-TV